


Bowser's Galaxy Reactor: A Q Encounter

by GrandDoomerSoul85



Series: Continuity [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandDoomerSoul85/pseuds/GrandDoomerSoul85
Summary: Before he fought Mario over the fate of the universe in the his own Galaxy Recator, Bowser Koopa is encountere by a being who says he can change it all, who seems to want to change it, but is the Q being really with him?





	Bowser's Galaxy Reactor: A Q Encounter

I smiled as I saw it form right before me. My new galaxy is beginning to take shape from a wormhole within Peach’s Castle even then. Already, my reactor is built, with a shield of fiery shield of magma beginning to take form. I was sitting at the top of the unfinished staircase for where my throne is yet to be.

 

“Can’t you believe it?” I said as I looked out in the galaxy with Peach by my side. “Pretty soon, this is all gonna be ours, and later, Jr.’s,” I said before she slapped me. It did not hurt me, though. “Heh, still getting used to me, aren’t you? Ah well, what are ya gonna do?”

 

“Why should I do anything, you fiend? Pretty soon, Mario is gonna stop you like he does all the time!” Peach barked. “Just look at what he did the last two times.”

 

“Yes, those. I was just biding time to complete my master plan. Jr. has already sent an old foe to check him out. Unfortunately, my reactors can only contain one Grand Star at a time so far.” I said with a sigh as I looked at the cage my love was in. “But, when the eons pass and technology progresses, we can make more efficient reactors.”

 

“Why you little-” Peach said before I cleared my throat.

 

“Still haven’t adjusted, huh? Don’t worry about a little thing, you’re not gonna be princess of a few measly square miles of land anymore, but my queen of the universe. Alright, back to your quarters ya go.” I said with the snap of my finger, and Peach’s cage was teleported back to the ship. Welp, it is her loss anyway. I was about to walk down the staircase when I heard an ominous flashing sound.  I turned around to see a human man. Thank goodness he isn’t Mario, though, as the guy before me is too tall, lacks a moustache and has a slimmer form. He also is wearing a ridiculous 16th Century human conquistador costume.

 

“Thou art notified that thy kind hath infiltrated the universe too far already. Thou are directed to thy known solar system immediately.” he said in a serious tone.

 

“Bah, fat chance bub. This is Bowser you’re talking about. I don’t take orders from strangers who appear in a flash of light! And by the way, I don’t know who you are!” I sneered at him.

 

“We call ourselves the Q, well thou mates call me that. It’s all pretty much the same thing hither and yon, yes.” He said as he walked right in front of me. “I present myself to thee as a fellow explorer and leader, no go back whence thou camest.” Q said. Seriously, I just wanted some alone time. I jumped up, spun, and teleported to one of the airships. Clearly, this guy isn't budging.

 

“Red alert! Red alert! We have… an… intruder?” I said before the realization came. They’ve all been frozen in time. Q teleported right to me. “I don’t care what your deal is, but just to let you know, I don’t understand what you say, mister.”

 

“Ah yes, Bowser, thine little centuries go yon so rapidly.” he said as he walked from my left side to my right. “Perhaps thou would better understand… this!” With yet another flash of light, this Q fella was wearing a 1940s Earthling general suit and held a cigar in his hand.

 

“Actually, the issue at stake is patriotism. We must return to your world and put an end to the commies. All it takes is a few good men.” Q said in a more… current manner. At least he has trashed that middle-talk.

 

“Bah! That nonsense is done. Communism fell before Mario and Green ‘Stache discovered the pipes. I may not be smart, but that is obviously far behind. I’ve been making rapid progress with my new galaxy, and I don’t want any interferences until it’s complete.” I said as I reared back my fist and attempted to do the sliding haymaker on him, but ya know what he did?  With another flash of light, I slid right into a boulder, decimating it with my strength. When it finished fracturing, I turned and looked around. I was at a jungle. I remembered it being from Yoshi’s Island. So the guy sent me back in time.  I rustled through the trees to see the place where it all began. Already, my curiosity was peaked as I began to break into the castle of my babyhood. It’s ironic, isn’t it? I used my claws to climb up, being careful not to run into any sentries along the way. Once I made it to the top floor, I saw it.

 

It was my old playroom. I don’t remember how it looked like at all, I was too young to remember at the time. I saw that green dinosaur walk, and on his back, is Mario when he was a baby. The other being in the dark room was Kamek, my father figure.

“YOU! You are n-n-not welcome here!!!” Kamek squaked to the green lizard. “Yoshi, please hand over the baby!” However, the room lit up, and I saw my younger self awake from his well-earned nap. “Oh dear… what to do… Young Master Bowser awakes!”

Well, now I know he’s been scared of me since I was young. “Kamek, it too noisy here! I wanna go sweepy-byyye!!!” my younger self said. He then jumped up and ground-pounded on the poor old man before sweeping him aside. Man, do I need to respect him. He then looked at the dinosaur, awing in curiosity. “What kind of gween donkey is that? Looks wike fun! Me wanna ri-ide!!! MINE! MINE!”

  
And then, I watched my first battle with that plumber. And to think that my rivalry with him went all the way to birth. “So this is where it all started, huh, Bowsey?” a familiar-sounding voice said. I growled to see none other than Q, who was now dressed in white robes.  
  


“You…” I growled out.

“This is where all your rapid progress began. From humble beginnings as a little snot-rag in an isolated jungle, you have been fighting that plumber.” Q said. I looked to see my baby self trying to shove Baby Mario off of Yoshi. “They say old grudges die hard, and man, did that grudge grow up along with you.” Q said as we observed the fight. “Ah, here comes the best part.” he continued. We watched as Kamek cast a spell on my younger self, causing him to grow to gigantic proportions.  “From small beginnings, you made everything big. The past doesn’t define you. You could have changed everything right where it all began.” Q said.

“I cannot change the past. I tried twice, both times I failed.”

“Oh, but I can and succeed at it.” I turned to look at him.

 

“Better yet, I know how you can do it.” Q said. With another flash of light, we were in some sort of… weird universe. “See that golden line over there?” he said. I began to see a glowing golden light, with small notches at random locations. “That there’s the timestream.” My eyes widened. I flashed to what that hedgehog told Mario.

“So you want me to go all Time Eater on the universe and do what Eggman did? Well, tough luck on me doing it, bub.” I said as I looked at him with content.

“Oh, him.” Q said. With another flash, I saw a giant mass of purple smoke with a face bearing a sinister expression on it, adorned with robotic gears. That was the Time Eater, and chasing it, were two beings with golden hue. I knew one of them as Sonic. Him and Mario switched stories all the time, and had a pretty good friendship despite being rivals.

Accompaning him was what I thought to be his younger self. “The more that monster tore through time, the more the local multiverse fell. Unlike that nerd, I learn from… okay, it is not all my mistakes, but at we can adapt.” I said as I watched the Sonics fight the Time Eater.

“You know, all this time nonsense. You don’t even know how to handle it properly. One small mistake, and Cleopatra dates Mark Antony on the Internet. But with a little help, you can change your destiny, so you can have a second chance.” the being said.

“Fat chance! I’m bad, and that’s good. I will never be good and that’s not bad. There’s nobody that I’d like be more than me. Got that from a movie, thank you very much.”

“A tough egg to crack, huh.” With another flash of light, Q and I were back at my developing galaxy, and Q was in a black and red uniform. “Well, in any case, I’ll be watching. And if you are lucky, I’ll drop by to say hello after one of your failures. Goodybe, Bowser Koopa.”  And with that, Q vanished with one final flash, and time was going back to normal. After a few minutes, I gazed upon the galaxy to see none other than Mario. Well, it’s showtime. It took a good while for him to arrive.

And when he came up, the stairs were destroyed by meteors fired from Junior’s airship in an attempt to bring him down. “Finally…” I said. “You got here just in time to see the creation of my galaxy in the center of the universe! WATCH AND WEEP!”

This is going to be a brutal fight, I can tell. I didn’t know that our little dance has been done over and over since we were newborns, but as Q said, the past doesn’t define me. “From this galaxy, I’ll rule a great galactic empire with Peach by my side! It will last forever! I will rule every pitiful corner of the universe. So, Mario, as you can see, I got big plans. And stomping you is at the top of my list!”

And with that, I let out a roar, rerouting gravity itself to take me and Mario to a planetoid right near the star. I don’t care how many failures it takes. No matter what happens, no matter how it happens, I will win, and without the help of some ‘divine power’. I will do it all myself, no matter how much I fail.

One day, I’ll make a plan so devious and evil, that Mario and his friends will finally fall to their knees. And then, Peach will finally be mine!

  
  


  
  
  



End file.
